Tommy Egan
Tommy Egan is the tritagonist and Ghost's right hand in the TV series Power, portrayed by Joseph Sikora. Biography Tommy is the Caucasian American in the criminal organization, he is a major drug trafficker with his business partner and best friend James "Ghost" St. Patrick, they own a nightclub called Truth. Ghost trusts him and third in command Julio to control the street gangs such as the Puerto Ricans, African-Americans, Haitians, Serbians and Mexicans, Tommy and Ghost try to keep all the gangs in partnership, which the gangs don't really like it too much. Tommy falls in love with a woman who he sees at Truth, her name is Holly, she is a red head and he loves red head women, he tells her everything when she realizes he is a major drug dealer when she sees a lot of money in his apartment, when she sees James and calls him Ghost, it worries him and he tips off Holly to leave New York. When he figures that Ghost told her to skip town was because she was arrested and Holly had told Angie that she was having sex with Ghost. When Tommy knew that Holly was paid off and giving a fake ID to leave New York, he confronts Ghost and temps to kill him, but then Dre is behind Tommy puts a gun on him. In season 2 finale he and Holly are back together again. Tommy and Tasha are very close friends, he considers Tasha as his sister, when Ghost catches up with Angie, he has an affair with Angie, Tommy doesn't really like it, he had information off Holly that Ghost fucked Angie in his office, when Holly steals jewelry off Tasha, she finds out and tells Tommy, which Holly denies stealing, Tommy lies and tells Tasha he bought her the jewelry but feels guilty. Kanan gets out of prison who use to be Tommy and Ghost's employer, Kanan does have a good relationship with Tommy, when Rolla is killed by Ghost, Rolla's cousin takes over as leader and when his cousin realizes who had Rolla killed, Kanan and Tommy shoot him and his associates to death and kills the the cafe store assistant for being a witness. When Nomar is messing around with Ruiz's daughter, Tommy agrees to kill Nomar, so as Tommy sees Nomar in his apartment, he stabs Nomar to death. Nomar is a CI for Angie (who is Ghost's lover), Angie gets a half description on Tommy by Nomar but Nomar goes out of time and dies, Tommy does see Angie and finds out she is a a prosecutor, he warns Ghost that she is with a federal ASA. When Angie talks to Ruiz's daughter for information on Nomar's killer and gets a full sketch. When she realizes its Tommy who killed Nomar, Angie closes in against Tommy, she spots Ghost at the hotel when where the drug meeting is hosted, she sees Tommy, Loboz and an associate and busts them all but doesn't see Ghost and Loboz's henchman is shot dead. Tommy is being held at county jail, they want him to give up Loboz or else he gets life in prison, Ghost hires a lawyer for Tommy to get him out. When Angie visits Ghost he threatens to tell the court that Angie is sleeping with Ghost and tells her that Ghost paid for his lawyer which makes her realize that James was Ghost. Tommy gets released from county and costs Angie her job. When Tommy is out with Holly, they get stopped by some random guy to talk to someone on the phone which is Felipe Loboz ordering Tommy to kill Ghost or else he will kill Tommy and Ghost. Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Right-Hand Category:Inmates Category:Leader Category:In love villains Category:Addicts Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Business Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Mobsters Category:True Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Villain